Sanctuary Idol
by Taurus-no-Leo
Summary: Por la culpa de un pequeño altercado en el cual se involucra Milo, Saori obliga a sus Santos a participar en un concurso de canto organizado por ella ¿Quién ganará y quién hará el ridículo? Parodia de Latin American Idol. EL FINAL ESTÁ AQUÍ.
1. ¡Que empiece la función!

**Mil disculpas si tuve muchos errores en mi fic. Por eso, lo he reeditado para que se pueda leer y disfrutar mejor.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Le pertenece al gran Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

¡Que empiece la función!

Santuario de Athena; 12:00 pm

En el templo de Escorpio había paz. Por primera vez en su vida, Milo escucha la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, ya que Camus le prestó el CD. De la nada, escuchó su peor pesadilla: alguien cantando con desafinaciones horribles.

-¡CALLATE, DESGRACIADO!-gritó Milo-y disparó las 15 Agujas Escarlatas al desconocido que cantaba esa horrible canción.

-¡MILOOOOO!-gritó la desconocida, que para su mala suerte fue Athena-¡CASI ME MATAS, PEDAZO DE TONTO!

-¡Lo siento, Athena-sama, no pensé que fuera usted!-protestó Milo.

-¡Silencio, yo puedo cantar lo que quiera!-concluyó Athena-¡Por tu culpa, ustedes sufrirán la peor tarea de sus vidas! ¡Participar del "Sanctuary Idol"!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Milo antes de desmayarse.

2 horas después…

Los Santos de Athena estaban reunidos en el Coliseo. Por alguna extraña razón, Athena les dio una orden muy terrorífica: ¡Preséntense en el Coliseo los que quieran seguir vivos!

-Vaya-dijo Shun-¿Dónde está Milo?

-No lo sé…-le respondió Camus-pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Mira!-le contestó el Santo de Andrómeda-¡Ahí llega Milo!

-Amigos…-balbuceaba Milo-Athena… concurso…Sanctuary Idol…

Y Milo se desmayó de nuevo.

-Debemos alarmarnos-dijo Camus.

Athena apareció, seguida de Seiya, el cual era su nuevo "Perrito faldero", digo… "guardaespaldas".

-Santos-anunció Saori-gracias a su buen amigo Milo, que casi me mata al lanzarme las 15 Agujas Escarlatas, he decidido hacer un concurso… ¡de canto! ¡Se llamará Sanctuary Idol!

-¿¡QUEEEEE!-vociferaron los Santos de Athena, que miraron al desmayado Milo con rabia incontenible.

-Pero como soy muy buena diosa-dijo Athena-sólo 10 Santos participarán. Y usaremos esta pantalla plana para ver quiénes serán los elegidos.

La pantalla plana señaló los 2 primeros nombres de los miserables Santos que participarían: Milo y… Hyoga.

-¡Buaaaa!-lloriqueó Hyoga-¡No quiero!

-Hyoga, acepta tu destino-le dijo Camus-¿tú crees que quise ir a Siberia?

-Bah-le espetó Hyoga a su maestro-tú también te vas a poner a llorar cuando veas la pantalla.

En efecto, Camus miró la pantalla, y lloró como un chiquito, ya que él y Saga participarían en la competencia.

Los 2 siguientes fueron Seiya e Ikki, el cual estaba a punto de matar a su diosa, pero fue detenido por Shun, el cual también detuvo a los otros.

La pantalla señaló que Shiryu y Afrodita también participarían; y también lo harían Aioros y Mu.

Los demás se reían por la suerte de sus amigos, los cuales eran capaces de matar a cualquiera que se les cruce.

-Los jueces seremos Shaka, Aldebarán y yo-dijo Saori-el concurso consiste en tres rondas: Eliminatoria, Semifinal y Final. Nosotros daremos un puntaje del 0 al 5. Los cuatro mejores puntajes pasan a la siguiente ronda. En la semifinal, será una competencia: será dos batallas de bandas en las cuales, la mejor ganará. Y en la Final, pueden traer a una persona de refuerzo, cualquier persona. El ganador recibirá 20000 dólares.

-¡Por esa cantidad participo!-dijo Milo, el cual se había levantado.

-¡Nosotros también!-respondieron los otros concursantes.

-Ahora quienes tienen mala suerte, ¿eh?-dijo Saga.

-Ustedes-le respondió Kanon-¿Y si hacen el ridículo?

-No había pensado en eso-dijo Saga, algo aterrado.

Los concursantes se fueron a sabe Hades dónde y buscaron una canción que podían cantar en el concurso.

Más tarde, en el templo del Patriarca, habitación de Seiya…

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-le dijo Saori a Seiya.

-Pero…va contra las reglas que me ayudes-le respondió Seiya.

-¡A quién le importa las reglas!-le espetó Saori-Harás trampa…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Y según ella, es la diosa de la guerra estratégica, ya hasta parece Ares...-murmuró Seiya.

-Seiya, ¿dijiste algo?-preguntó Saori.

-¡Nada!-dijo Seiya-nada…

-Continuemos-dijo Saori, y se rio como loca enfermiza.


	2. Las eliminatorias, parte 1

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es la obra del gran Kurumada**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Las Eliminatorias, parte uno

Pasó una semana. Los concursantes ya estaban preparados y en los camerinos, que eran unos templos antiguos.

-Por los gritos-dijo Saga-deduzco que hay mucha gente afuera. No pensé que este programa tendría tanta audiencia.

Y Saga no se equivocaba. El Coliseo (transformado en el escenario), era muy grande, y por ende, había mucha gente dentro.

-Que la fuerza os acompañe-les dijo Dohko, el cual pasaba por los camerinos.

-Tiene complejo de Yoda por haber estado con ese cuerpo de viejo-dijo Shiryu-compréndanlo.

En el escenario, el público que estaba observando el show estaba impaciente, ya que querían ver a sus héroes favoritos de su infancia hacer el ridículo. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era lo que los participantes cantarían.

-¡Bienvenidos al show de canto "Sanctuary Idol"!-dijo Shun-¡Yo soy Shun y el es mi compañero Máscara de la Muerte…

-Hola-dijo MM.

…y nosotros presentaremos este show!-continuó Shun-¡Y he aquí a los jueces! ¡Saluden al público!

-Hola-saludaron Aldebarán y Saori, porque Shaka estaba "meditando", aunque a Saori le devolvieron un saludo más o menos frío.

Y bien-dijo MM-el primer participante de hoy es… ¡Saga!

-Rayos-masculló Saga.

-Tranquilo-lo tranquilizó Aioros-ni que cantaras tan mal, ¿eh?

FLASHBACK

_Saga estaba practicando para el concierto, y se puso a cantar. Cantaba excelente, pero cuando hizo un tono agudo, mató a un pajarito, le destrozó la máscara a una amazona que pasaba por ahí y dejó sordo a un aprendiz de caballero por lo mal que le salió el tono._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Si-dijo Saga-debo tranquilizarme.

Saga salió a la pista. Se asombró por la infinidad de gente que había en el lugar, y vio a los jueces. Estaba tranquilo, ya que Shaka estaba dormido.

-¿Qué vas a cantar, Saga?-preguntó Aldebarán.

-I´m yours, de Jason Mraz-dijo Saga.

-Bien-dijo Saori-puedes empezar.

[El tiempo de la canción]

Ya terminada la canción, el público empezó a aplaudir a Saga como histéricos, y una que otra fan del geminiano le lanzó una rosa.

-Muy bien, Saga-dijeron los jueces, increíblemente, Shaka estaba conmovido.

-Wow-dijo Aioros-no sabía que Saga cantaba muy bien. Mentiroso.

-Shhh-dijo Camus-van a dar las calificaciones.

-¡Sorprendente!-dijo Hyoga-¡4-4-3! ¡11 puntos!

-Será muy difícil de batir su récord-afirmó Shiryu.

-Y el siguiente-dijo Shun desde el escenario-es Shiryu.

-Deséenme suerte, amigos-dijo Shiryu.

-Suerte-le dijeron sus amigos.

Shiryu salió y Saga entraba, eufórico.

-¡Estuviste genial, amigo!-dijo Aioros.

-Gracias-le respondió Saga-ahora, veamos a Shiryu.

-Yo cantaré Let It Be-dijo Shiryu.

[El tiempo de la canción]

La euforia que hubo después de que Saga cantara se esfumó. Todo el mundo tenía ganas de pifearlo por lo mal que cantó aquella canción.

-¡Y el puntaje es muy malo!-dijo Shun-¡2-3-2!

-¡Ouch, 7 puntos!-dijeron los demás concursantes.

-Qué triste es la vida de Shiryu-dijo Seiya.

Shiryu llegó llorando como una Magdalena, y Seiya trató de calmarlo, lo que milagrosamente logró.

-Y el siguiente es ¡Aioros!-dijo MM.

-Tengo el presentimiento que me voy a reír-susurró Camus.

Aioros salió, tragó saliva y agarró el micrófono.

-¡PÚBLICO!-gritó Aioros-¡Escuchen esta canción, Rain de SID!

[El tiempo de la canción]

-Nunca había visto a Aioros en esa faceta-dijo Camus, divertido.

-Eres muy joven, mi estimado Camus-dijo Saga.

-¡El puntaje!-dijo Seiya.

-¡No puede ser!-dijeron todos al ver que Aioros obtuvo un 5-3-4.

-Saga-sentenció Camus-Aioros canta mejor que tú.

El cabello de Saga empezó a cambiar y miró a Camus con una mirada asesina.

-¿Eso crees?-le contestó el geminiano y Camus se alejó. No quería morir todavía.

-¡Y el siguiente es Afrodita!-dijo Shun.

-Ya vuelvo-dijo el Santo de Piscis.

Aioros entró a la sala mientras Afrodita salía a cantar.

-Bueno mis amigos-dijo Afrodita al público-¡yo cantaré Born this Way de Lady Gaga!

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó Shun a MM.

-Es verdad-le contestó éste-y también se pondrá el traje de Lady Gaga. Esto será muy gracioso.

Afrodita se desprendió de la bata que llevaba y se pudo ver el traje del que tanto hablaba MM.

[El tiempo de la canción]

-¡Bien hecho!-gritaban las fans del pisciano.

-El traje te queda bien, Afrodita-le dijo Saori.

El puntaje de Afrodita fue de 3-5-2 y llamaron a Hyoga como el siguiente concursante.


	3. Las eliminatorias, parte 2

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Las Eliminatorias, parte dos

-Imagínatelos en ropa interior-dijo Hyoga, el cual había aprendido ese método al ver series de Nickelodeon.

-¡Tú puedes Hyoga!-le dijo Seiya-¡Y si no puedes, qué pena! ¡Jajajajaja!

-"_Seiya, te estás buscando una paliza"-_pensó Hyoga.

-¡Y aquí viene Hyoga!-anunció Shun al público, el cual se estaba aguantando las risas al ver al Santo de Cisne muerto de miedo.

-Y bien Hyoga, ¿tú que cantas?-preguntó Shaka.

-Chala Head Chala, de Hironobu Kageyama.

-Esa canción me gusta-le respondió Shaka, a lo que Hyoga se calmó: tenía el favor de uno de los jueces.

[El tiempo de la canción]

El público lo ovacionó más que a Aioros y a Saga, y Hyoga se lanzó del escenario y el público lo cargó hasta que pudo regresar al camerino.

-¡ÉSE ES MI DISCÍPULO!-gritó Camus eufórico, mientras Hyoga entraba al camerino.

-¿Cuánto puntaje obtuviste?-le preguntaron los demás-no lo mostraron ya que te enfocaron a ti.

-5-4-5-respondió Hyoga-en total son 14 puntos.

-¿QUEEEEEEE?-dijo Aioros-¿CÓMO ESTE CRÍO DE BRONCE ME PUEDE GANAR?

-Aioros-sentenció Saga-los de bronce han alcanzado el Séptimo Sentido, todos menos Shiryu.

-¡Malo!-gritó Shiryu y se fue corriendo a llorar.

-¡Mira lo que ocasionas!-dijo Seiya-¡Y para colmo, me toca a mí!

Era verdad, Seiya salió al escenario.

-¿Qué me…, digo, que nos vas a cantar, Seiya?-preguntó Saori.

-Torero, de Chayanne-dijo Seiya.

[El tiempo de la canción]

-Esta canción me ofende…-dijo Aldebarán.

-¡Seiya! ¡Yo te pongo un 5!-Saori sacó fugazmente la paleta de "5" y se la mostró a Seiya.

-Vaya, Seiya obtuvo 2-5-5-dijo Saga-me siguen superando. Pero, ¿por qué Shaka le puso 5 a Seiya si canta como borrico?

FLASHBACK

Saori sacó de la mesa una pistola con silenciador y apuntó a Shaka en el abdomen.

-Si no le pones 5-le advirtió Saori-¡te mando derecho al Nirvana!

-No lo haré-le respondió Shaka-puedo evitarla y se darán cuenta de que quieres sabotear el concurso para que Seiya gane.

-¿Y que podría pasar si rompo tu alcancía y me llevo el dinero?-le susurró Saori-la tengo en mi mansión y parece que está llena con todos tus sueldos.

-¡Todo menos eso, por favor!-rogó Shaka.

-Entonces hazlo-le contestó Saori.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No lo sé…-le respondió Afrodita-hay corrupción.

-Ja,ja,ja-dijo Seiya-¡te volví a vencer, Saga!

-Chicos…-dijo Saga-¡sujétenme si no a este lo mato!

-AHHHHH-Seiya salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo mientras era perseguido por Saga.

-El siguiente es… ¡Ikki!-anunció Aldebarán.

-Zeus…pongo mi destino en tus manos-dijo Ikki .

-Ikki-dijo Shaka-¿qué cantas?

-Stayin Alive, de Bee Gees.

-Empieza.

[El tiempo de la canción]

Ikki cantó la canción con la misma agudeza de los Bee Gees y la gente lo ovacionó, pero no tanto.

-Nada mal-dijo Saga-3-3-4, buen puntaje.

-10 puntos…-dijo Hyoga-Ikki no pasa a la siguiente ronda.

-Qué pena…-dijo Seiya.

-El siguiente es…-dijo Shun.

-Dilo…-dijeron los otros-dilo…


	4. Las eliminatorias, parte 3

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es obra de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Las eliminatorias, parte tres

-¡CAMUS!-gritó Shun.

-¡Nooooo!-gimió Camus, ya que estaba más nervioso que su discípulo.

-Maestro-le dijo Hyoga-enfréntese al reto con valor, sino pensaré que es un cobarde.

-No, Hyoga-dijo Camus-no soy un cobarde.

Camus salió al escenario y observó al público. Se alegró mucho a ver a su club de fans, que lo ovacionaban. Cogió el micrófono y se paró en el medio del escenario.

-Voy a cantar el Tema Pokemon, de Pokemon-dijo Camus.

[El tiempo de la canción]

-Camus-dijo Aldebarán-te pondría un 5, pero como Pokemon nos quitó el rating, te pongo un 3. Lo siento.

-Te dije que no lo lograba-le dijo Hyoga a Ikki.

-3-4-4, igual que tú Saga, 11 puntos-dijo Seiya.

-Vaya…-dijo Saga-se merecía 13 puntos.

-Sí, pero le toca a Milo-dijo Afrodita.

Milo no estaba presente. No había llegado al concurso.

En el escenario, Saori estaba feliz.

-Parece que mis matones hicieron un buen trabajo…-dijo Saori entre risas.

FLASHBACK

-Quiero que eliminen a Milo-dijo Saori.

-¡Sí, mi señora!-dijo Jabu, seguido de Ban, Ichi, Nachi y Geki.

-¡Vayan ahora!-dijo Saori.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De la nada, Milo apareció con un vestido de Michael Jackson colgado de un cable del escenario, como si estuviera volando.

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Saori.

FLASHBACK

-Creo que me excedí-dijo Milo, al ver que los asesinos que había matado eran los otros caballeros de bronce-pero…los puedo usar para el concurso. Hades, ¿me haces un favor?

-Que quieres, Milo-dijo Hades.

-Revívelos, pero como muertos vivientes-le respondió el escorpión-a cambio te pagaré 1000 dólares, si gano.

-Bien…-dijo Hades-los reviviré.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ahhh, rayos-dijo Saori.

-Yo cantaré Thriller-dijo Milo.

-Comienza-le dijo Shaka.

[El tiempo de la canción]

-¡SORPRENDENTE!-gritó Shun, y todo el público ovacionó a Milo.

-5-3-5-dijo Aioros-sorprendente. Si Mu, que es el último, obtiene más de un 12, Seiya y yo nos vamos de la competencia.

-¡Miren!-dijo Seiya,y todos vieron el televisor que les permitía ver el escenario-¡ahí está Mu!

-Mu-dijo Aldebarán-¿Qué vas a cantar?

-Wake me up when September ends-dijo Mu.

-Adelante-dijo Saori.

[El tiempo de la canción]

-¡Aplausos para Mu!-dijo Shun.

El público le hizo lo mismo a Mu que le hicieron a Hyoga: lo levantaron y lo pasaron sobre las manos del público, cual estrella de rock, mientras los jueces le dieron 5-4-4.

-_¡Qué he hecho!_-dijo Saori_-¡ahora Seiya no pasará a la semifinal!_

Saori se desmayó, y el público se puso a aplaudir, ya que la corrupta casi se muere.

-Necesitamos un nuevo juez-le dijo MM a Shun-y yo tengo al juez perfecto.

-¿Quién?-le preguntó Shun.

-Es…


	5. Buscando una banda y un nuevo juez

**Diclaimer: Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball, Prince of Tennis y Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen. Son obras de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Buscando una banda y un nuevo juez

-¿Gokú?-preguntó Shun.

-¡NO!-MM se hartó y trató de calmarse, sino iba a enviar al Santo de Andrómeda derechito al Meikai para que Hades se lo quede.

Shun estaba dando ideas quién podía ser el juez. MM le seguía diciendo que no, y luego de media hora de que Shun diga tonterías y MM le siga diciendo que no, el nombre de Gokú fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡QUE NO ES UN PERSONAJE DE OTRO ANIME!-gritó MM-¿¡ME HAS VISTO LA CARA DE MULTIMILLONARIO!

-No, pero…-dijo Shun-no le digas a Ikki, pero yo encontré una mina de oro en la isla Andrómeda, por eso enviaron a Milo y a Afrodita a matar a mi maestro y a destruir la isla, porque el patriarca quería un spa para caballeros en el Santuario, y no tenía presupuesto.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?-le preguntó MM.

-Tengo mis informantes-le contestó Shun-¿bueno, de quién se trata?

-Yo había pensado en el maestro Shion-dijo MM-está medio viejo, pero es muy imparcial.

-MM-dijo Shun-¿Shion sabe que Mu pasó a la semifinal?

-No-dijo MM-estaba en el spa.

-Descartado-dijo Shun, y ambos se resignaron.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Shun-¡Kanon!

-Shun, las drogas son malas-dijo MM-¿te robaron el cerebro para que tengas una idea así?

-No-dijo Shun-pero Kanon es muy exigente, así que pondría en dificultad a los semifinalistas.

-Buena idea-dijo MM-pero primero llevemos a la corrupta al hospital, para que no digan que hay corrupción en este fic.

-Tienes razón-dijo Shun-tú llévala, mientras yo busco a Kanon para convencerlo.

Y así hicieron. MM dejó a Saori en el hospital, y retiró todo su dinero de su cuenta bancaria.

-Ya verá esa explotadora cuando despierte-dijo MM-seguro se nos muere, a mi qué.

Mientras, en el Santuario…

-Por favor… ¿sí?-dijo Shun, con su voz conmovedora-¡porfis!

-¡Ya te dije que no!-le gritó Kanon

De repente el cabello de Shun cambió de verde a negro y sus ojos se volvieron negros.

-¡HAZLO!-le gritó Hades-Shun.

-B-B-Bien-tartamudeó Kanon.

-Gracias, Kanon-dijo Shun, y se fue.

-Rayos-dijo Kanon-¿por qué Hades no es como Poseidón? Taaan manipulable.

Mientras tanto, los 4 semifinalistas (Hyoga, Mu, Milo y Aioros) trataban de encontrar personas para su banda. Hasta ahora, Mu, que era el más sociable de los semifinalistas, se fue a la AEPA (Agencia de Empleos para Personajes Anime), lugar donde hasta los personajes más célebres de los animes buscan empleo.

-¡Hola, Goku!-dijo Mu, y se acercó al saiyan.

-Que tal, Mu-le respondió este.

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?-continuó Mu-necesito personal para una banda de música ¿Quieres participar?

-¿Cuánto pagas?-dijo Goku.

-100 dólares-dijo Mu-es mi salario mensual, y necesito 3 personas: tú, mi viejo amigo Edward Elric y a ese tipo… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! ¡Ryoma Echizen!

-Vaya…-dijo Goku-¿y yo qué instrumento tocaré?

-La batería-dijo Mu-Edward tocará la guitarra, Echizen el bajo y yo soy el vocalista.

-¡Mu! ¡Viejo amigo!-Edward Elric se acercó y le estrechó la mano a Mu-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-Necesito formar una banda para el concurso…

-…Sanctuary Idol-concluyó Ed-todos lo vimos. Cantaste muy bien.

-Gracias-le respondió el carnero-pero necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que seas el guitarrista. Te pagaré 100 dólares.

-¡Claro!-le respondió el alquimista.

-Ahora-dijo Mu-busquemos a Ryoma.

Tokio, Japón

-Uff-Ryoma se sentó en el banquillo después de un largo entrenamiento-estoy muy cansado.

De la nada, Mu, Goku y Ed aparecieron frente al tenista.

-¡AHHHHH!-Ryoma se cayó de espaldas por el susto-¡más cuidado, Mu, y avisa cuando vengas a visitar!

-Levántate-dijo Mu, y le dio una mano para levantarse-necesito que seas el bajista de mi banda.

-Que, ¿abandonaste el Santuario?-preguntó Ryoma.

-No-dijo Mu-necesito tu ayuda para el concurso de canto…

-…Sanctuary Idol-finalizó Ryoma-sí lo he visto. Págame 100 dólares y te ayudo.

-Éste es muy directo-le murmuró Ed a Goku.

-Bueno…-dijo Mu-vayamos a Grecia.

Y se teletransportaron.


	6. Practicando

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball, Prince of Tennis y Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen. Son obras de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Practicando

En el templo de Sagitario…

-¡ESCÚCHENME INÚTILES!-vociferó Aioros a su "banda".

En realidad no eran más que Seiya, Saga y Aioria.

-No lo había visto así desde el concurso de la caja de cereal…-le comentó Saga a Aioria.

-¡SILENCIO!-dijo Aioros, desde un lado-quiero ganar ese dinero a toda costa, así que les pedí ayuda a las personas más cercanas a mi persona.

-¿Desde cuándo soy cercano a Aioros?-preguntó Seiya.

Una flecha de Sagitario rozó el cuello de Seiya y se clavó en la pared.

-Perdón…-dijo Seiya, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es conseguir instrumentos-dijo Saga-Aioros, de cuánto es tu presupuesto.

-7 años de sueldo recibidos del tacaño Shion equivalen a 3000 dólares-dijo Aioros.

-Que yo recuerde no nos pagaba…-dijo Saga.

-¡A CALLAR!

-Bien hermano-dijo Aioria-vayamos a una tienda de música y compremos lo necesario.

-O mejor-dijo Seiya-le pedimos a Shun la tarjeta de crédito de Saori, es que el pobre se volvió su billetera.

-¡Excelente idea para un cerebro frito!-elogió Saga, mientras esquivaba los meteoros del burro alado, digooo… Seiya.

-Pero…-dijo Aioria-¿Qué rayos vamos a cantar en la presentación?

-Without you, de David Guetta y Usher-dijo Saga.

-Everybody's changing, de Keane-dijo Aioros.

-Los pollitos dic…

-¡Lightning Plasma!

Una figura de un Seiya estampado decoró una de las paredes del templo de Sagitario.

-¡Without you!

-¡Everybody's changing!

-¡DECÍDANSE A LA DE PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!-vociferó Seiya, desde la pared.

Los 3 se callaron por arte de magia.

Aioria se acercó lentamente a Seiya, como si tuviera una enfermedad extraña.

-Seiya… ¿estás enfermo?-preguntó Aioros.

-No-dijo Seiya-a veces tengo lapsos de inteligencia.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Acuario…

-¡Ayúdame a mí, Camus!

-¡Maestro, no se deje engañar por este sujeto, mire que me quiso matar!

-Kolisso…

Hyoga y Milo se quedaron congelados debido al Kolisso de Camus.

-No los ayudaré a los dos-dijo Camus-Milo, tú dejaste pasar a Hyoga de la Casa de Escorpio, si lo hubieras evitado, tal vez tú, Hyoga, no me hubieras matado. Lo que te dije que me tenías que matar era broma, ¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera morirse?

-Porfis-dijo Hyoga, poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-A él no, a mí-dijo Milo, poniendo los mismos ojitos.

-¡A ninguno de los dos!-dijo Camus, y los echó a patadas del templo.

En el templo de Aries…

-¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VAMOS A PRACTICAR CON UNA GUITARRA, UN BAJO Y UNA BATERÍA DE GUITAR HERO DE Wii!-gritó Ryoma.

-Ups…-dijo Mu.

-Bueno, no importa-dijo Ed, y tocó, al menor toque de la guitarra, ésta explotó.

-¡Mi guitarra!

Kiki entró a la habitación llorando y se lanzó a brazos de Mu.

-¡Maestro, dígale a este señor que me pague mi guitarra!

-¿Cuánto cuesta tu guitarra?-preguntó Ed.

-Era edición limitada, así que costaba 100 dólares-dijo Kiki, mientras el aprendiz pensaba: "Este tarado no sabe que ya estaba rota, con sólo tocarla explotaría, jejejejeje".

5 segundos más tarde, Ed sacaba la billetera y le pagaba al diablo…digo, Kiki.

-No es tan malo, todavía no retiro todo mi dinero de mi bóveda de alquimista-dijo Ed.*

-Por supuesto, cuando denunciaste a Mustang por explotación infantil…-dijo Mu-y porqué no compras tú los instrumentos, ahora que recuerdo me debes mucho dinero…*

-Bueno-dijo Ed-vamos a la ciudad y compremos los instrumentos.

Y se tele transportaron al centro.

Hyoga estaba mal. No tenía ninguna banda, ni siquiera a un compañero y menos dinero. Pero en ese momento pasó MM con un saco gigante.

-Oye Santa Claus-dijo Hyoga-¿qué llevas ahí?

-Nada…-dijo MM, que al mirarlo tropezó con una piedra, cayó al suelo, el saco se rompió y millones de fajos de billetes se esparcieron por el suelo.

-¡DINERO!-gritó Hyoga, y empezó a coger todo el dinero que le era posible, mientras MM luchaba por quitárselo, pero Hyoga fue más astuto y se fue corriendo antes de que MM lo atrapara.

-¡Rayos!-dijo MM, que no se fijó que Milo también pasaba por ahí.

-¡DINERO!

-¡NOOOOO!

Y MM volvió a sufrir la misma tragedia, sólo que esta vez fue Milo el astuto. Cogió todo el dinero que pudo y se fue corriendo.

-¡ ?%$/("!-vociferó MM.

-Oye, MM, conseguí que Kanon hag…

Shun se quedó paralizado con la escena: MM llorando de rabia y maldiciendo a la vida mientras recogía una buena cantidad de dinero.

-MM, ¿de dónde sacaste ese dinero?-preguntó Shun, que se imaginaba a MM vestido como Al Capone, mientras que su cabello pasaba de verde a marrón.

-De…-dijo MM-¡HUÍDA!

-¡MM!-vociferó Shun-Hades, materializó su espada, y empezó a perseguir a MM por todo el Santuario.

Rato más tarde, Hyoga llegó al templo del Patriarca y escondió el dinero en su caja fuerte y lo cerró con llave. Luego fue a buscar a Ikki y a Shiryu, que estaban jugando Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 en la PS3 de Saori.

-¡Gané de nuevo!-gritó Ikki.

-¡Rayos!

-Oigan los dos-dijo Hyoga-¿me quieren ayudar en la semifinal?

-¿Me vas a pagar y voy a tocar la guitarra?-preguntó Ikki.

-Esto…-dijo Hyoga-Sí. Además quiero que te disfraces de Slash.

-¿En serio?-dijo Ikki-digo…bien.

-¿Shiryu?

-Te ayudaré para olvidar el ridículo de mi participación.

-Ahora sólo debo pedirle ayuda a una persona más-dijo Hyoga, el cual sacó su teléfono, y marcó.

En Fondo de Bikini, digo…el Santuario de Poseidón, más exactos, el Pilar del Océano Ártico.

Isaac de Kraken se levantaba, cuando su móvil sonó. Contestó.

-¿Aló?

-Isaac, soy Hyoga, necesito que vengas al santuario, quiero que me ayudes en el concurso…

-…Sanctuary Idol. No nací ayer, Hyoga.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar?

-¿Cuanto pagas?

-100 verdes.

-Acepto, voy enseguida.

Isaac empezó a nadar, y llegó al Polo Norte. Había dos carteles:

-Canadá, 1000 Km.

-Fábrica de la felicidad de Coca-Cola, 100 Km.

-Para qué ir caminando, cuando puedo nadar hasta Grecia-dijo Isaac, recordando que el pilar de Sorrento estaba cerca al suyo.

Regresó a su pilar, y fue al de Sorrento. Aprovechando que éste no estaba, ya que se fue con Julián Solo a pintarrajear las casas de sus archienemiga y usó el elevador "secreto" para llegar a Grecia.

Milagrosamente llegó justo en el centro de la ciudad, donde encontró a Hyoga con una guitarra, un bajo, una batería y el traje de Slash, mientras se lo probaban a Ikki.

-Hola Hyoga-dijo Isaac-¿Qué le hacéis a Ikki?

-Lo vestimos de Slash-contestó Shiryu-es que tocaremos Sweet Child O' Mine y queremos vestir a Ikki de Slash para ganar puntos.

-Vaya… te queda bien el traje Ikki.

-Gracias.

-¿Bueno, nos vamos?-preguntó Hyoga.

Pagaron todo y regresaron al Santuario.

Más tarde, de noche, en el templo de Aries…

-Uf-dijo Mu-creo que es suficiente por hoy. He preparado cuartos para que puedan dormir.

-Gracias.

En el templo de Sagitario…

-¡BUAAAAAAAA!

-¡Shura, TRANQUILÍZATE!

-¡NO PUEDO, ESA CANCIÓN ES MUY TRISTE! ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!

-¡CÁLMATE!

Aioria le metió un golpe en la cabeza a Shura y éste quedó KO.

En el templo de Piscis…

-¿Afro, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no?-preguntó Milo.

-Sí.

-Ahora, Camus, Dohko, ¡a practicar!

-¡YEAH!

Y, finalmente, en el templo de Athena…

-Ikki, sí que sabes muy bien el solo de la canción.

-Isaac, cantas muy bien.

-Shiryu, tu trabajo en la batería es excelente.

-Y yo, toco bien el bajo-finalizó Hyoga-vamos a dormir, es tarde.

Y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Hyoga compartió habitación con Isaac.


	7. La semifinal,trampas,Cristina Afrolera y

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, Naruto, Dragon Ball, Prince of Tennis y Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen. Son obras de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

La semifinal, batacazos, Cristina "Afrolera" y una diosa enfurecida

El Coliseo del Santuario 6:00 pm…

-¡Bienvenidos a la semifinal de "Sanctuary Idol"!-dijo Shun-¡Y reemplazamos a Saori Kido por un nuevo juez! ¡Saluden a Kanon!

-¡HOLA!

-Bueno-dijo MM-basta de cháchara y veamos las 2 parejas de contrincantes.

La pantalla hizo su aparición y mostró a las 2 parejas de contrincantes que lucharían entre sí: Hyoga vs. Mu y Aioros vs. Milo.

-Les explicaré las reglas-dijo MM-empezarán a tocar, terminada la primera canción continuará la del otro participante. Terminadas las canciones, los jueces elegirán quién fue el que tocó mejor.

-¡Hyoga, Mu, hagan su aparición!-dijo Shun.

Dos plataformas bajaron y volvieron a subir, sólo que con las bandas de Hyoga y Mu.

-Mu, ¿cómo se llama tu banda?-preguntó MM.

-Las bestias del Santuario-respondió éste.

-Ustedes empiezan la batalla de bandas. Pero, ¿qué nos van a tocar?

-Trough the Fire and Flames, de Dragon Force.

-Comiencen.

La canción iba bien, hasta que…

-¡ED!

-¡WINRY!

Edward dejó de tocar y saltó a abrazar a su futura esposa y a Al que la seguía desde atrás. Pero la música seguía sonando.

-¡Hey!-dijo Shun-¡Eso es Playback! ¡Están descalificados!

Ryoma sacó una pelota de sus jeans y con el bajo lanzó la pelota, que impactó en las partes nobles de Shun, y Shaka lo llevó al centro de Primeros Auxilios. Luego Shaka regresó con una paletita en la mano y muy feliz.

FLASHBACK:

"-Señor Shaka-dijo la enfermera al verlo con Shun en brazos-¿Cuántos meses tiene su esposa?

-¡NO ES MI ESPOSA, ES HOMBRE!-gritó Shaka, asustando al doctor que pasaba por ahí-necesito que cuiden a este tonto, y de paso… me das una paletita. (Shaka puso cara de perro a medio morir)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y ahora, ¡el grupo "Fuerza del Ártico" tocará Sweet Child O' Mine!-dijo MM.

[Tiempo de la canción]

¡YEAH BABY!

Isaac e Ikki se lanzaron al público, y Kanon tras Ikki, ya que pensó que Ikki era el verdadero Slash.

-¡Dejen a Slash! ¡Galaxian Explosion!

-¡Cristal Wall!

-¡AHHHHHHH!

Kanon salió despedido por los aires y cayó en la bañera de Aries, donde Kiki se estaba bañando. Afortunadamente, Kiki salía del baño con los oídos tapado y escuchando música desde su I-Pod.

-Bien-dijo Mu-ahora que me descalificaron, seré el tercer juez. Aioros, si eres tan amable…

El escenario bajó y subió al grupo de Aioros: Saga era el pianista, Aioria el baterista, Aioros el cantante y Seiya…el sujeto que completaba a los cuatro.

-Y…¡A cantar!

[Tiempo de canción]

-La canción es muy triste…-dijo Aldebarán, al borde de las lágrimas-¡Te quiero Mu!

-L a canción no trata de la amistad, Alde…

-¡Yo los quiero a los dos!-dijo Shaka

-¡Yo los quiero muertos!-dijo MM.

[Tiempo de canción]

Casi ya al final de la canción el público ya estaba llorando, y hasta el propio MM se aguantaba unas lágrimas.

[Tiempo de canción]

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡ES MUY TRISTE!

-¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!

-¡KANON!-gritó Saga al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Kanon, que acababa de llegar-¡TE QUIETO, HERMANO!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN, COPIA!

-¡AIORIA, TE QUIERO HERMANITO!

-¡AIOROS, TE QUIERO!

-¿Que no entienden inglés?-dijo Mu-la canción tiene como tema el crecimiento físico, emocional y mental de las personas, no el amor familiar, tontos.

-Ya habló el cerebrito-dijo MM.

-¿¡A quién le dijiste viejo!-Dohko le lanzó un plato de la batería, el cual Mu esquivó, mala suerte para Saga, el cual lo recibió en el estómago.

Mientras tanto, en Japón…

Saori Kido despertaba al fin del shock de que Seiya perdiera y vio que estaba en una cama de hospital barato.

-Señorita, debe salir de aquí, ya que nadie va a pagar el tratamiento que le hicimos para que despertara.

-No se preocupe, tengo mi tarjeta aquí.

La enfermera pasó la tarjeta de Saori y descubrió algo…

-Su tarjeta está bloqueada-dijo la enfermera-debe una deuda de $100.000.

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!

-¡Policíaaaaa!

Un agente de la policía llegó y se llevó a Saori a prisión.

-Lo hicimos, Argol.

-Buena esa, Shaina-respondió el Santo de Perseo-pero, ¿por qué la bruja debe tanto?

-Es un misterio…

Regresemos al concurso…

MM se serenó y dijo con voz calmada, secándose una lágrima:

-Están descalificados por hacer llorar a todos, menos a Seiya.

-¿Debía llorar?-preguntó Seiya-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Bueno-dijo Shaka, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar-¡Que venga el siguiente grupo! ¡Los Milo-Powers!

Desde el camerino, Camus escuchó todo lo que decían arriba.

-¿Por qué se llama Milo-Powers?-preguntó Camus, algo molesto.

-Porque no pasaste a la segunda ronda, aguado-le respondió Milo.

-Oigan, ¿y Afro?-preguntó Dohko.

-Es sorpresa, anciano -(viejo, amnésico, senil, malhumorado, explotador, nostálgico, maleducado pero sabio) ya joven maestro, ¿no lo recuerda?-le preguntó Camus.

-Ahhhh-gritó Dohko-va a salir cuando-

-¡CÁLLESE!-le gritaron el bicho y el jarrón barato (entiéndase Camus).

-Ok ok-dijo Dohko-nos toca.

Dohko, Camus y Milo fueron elevados por la plataforma.

-¿Qué *snif* nos *snif* van a tocar?-preguntó Mu.

-Moves Like Jagger, de Maroon 5-respondió Milo, aguantando una sonrisa.

-¿Que para esa canción no se necesita una chica?-preguntó Kanon.

-A ustedes qué les importa-respondió Dohko.

-Vaya, que genio-se quejó Mu.

-Basta de charla-dijo MM- toquen ya, debo ir a comprar pinturas para mis máscaras, se acerca el Día de Madre.

-¿Pintas tus máscaras para el día de la Madre?-preguntó Mu.

-Algo así…-MM se acercó a Mu-aquí entre nos, Afro me obliga a hacerlo.

-Vaya…

-Bueno, ¿van a cantar o qué?

-Sí, solo esperamos las luces.

-Oh, vaya-dijo Mu-¡Shuraaaa! ¡Las luces!

Shura, quien estaba coqueteando con la chica de los efectos especiales, se sobresaltó y con un movimiento accidental del codo, encendió las luces.

-¡Ahora!

[Tiempo de canción]

En ese momento, las luces apuntaron a una plataforma, por la cual salió Afrodita, vestido al más puro estilo de Cristina Aguilera. Y se puso a cantar:

[Tiempo de canción]

-¡!-MM casi se hace en los pantalones de la risa -¿Quién eres? ¿Cristina "Afrolera"? ¡JAAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡No te burles de Afrodita!-Kanon y Saga comenzaron a golpear a MM.

Aldebarán tomó el micrófono.

-Los "Milo-Powers" pasan a las finales sólo porque el grupo de Aioros fue descalificado.

-¡Genial!-dijo Afrodita-¿Les gustó la canción?

-¡A nosotras sí!-dijeron las fans de Afrodita.

-Ahora…-dijo Milo.

-…te veré en la final-dijo Hyoga.


	8. Una final de ensueño

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra del gran mangaka Masami Kurumada.**

**Hola! Luego d años (creo), llega el final de este fic. Cometí muchos errores al escribirlo, arruinando la gran idea que tuve en ese entonces (tenía 12 años cuando comencé este fic) y ahora vengo a terminar lo que comencé. Gracias a todas las personas quienes leyeron, comentaron y criticaron este fic, ya que por ello me empeñé en mejorar mi estilo de narración y me motivé a terminar "Sanctuary Idol".**

**Bueno...diviértanse con el penúltimo capítulo. :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Una final de ensueño

Al día siguiente de las espectaculares semifinales, Milo despertó en Virgo. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse a sí mismo porqué estaba ahí. Al no recordar nada, fue a buscar a Shaka, al cual encontró en el destruido Jardín de los Sales Gemelos, renovándolo. Trató de entrar sin que Shaka se diera cuenta, lo cual no pudo hacer.

-Milo, ¿Qué haces a estas horas en mi templo?-preguntó Shaka-no sabía que te levantabas muy tarde.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 2:30.

-Qué extraño, acabo de despertar y me he dado cuenta que estoy en tu templo…

-No lo sé.-dijo Shaka-Espera. Ahora que recuerdo, Camus pasó hace una hora preguntando dónde estabas. Creo que te está buscando.

-Bueno-dijo Milo-voy a buscarlo. No quiero que se enoje conmigo.

Milo estaba por salir del jardín, cuando Shaka le llamó.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Milo.

-Creo que no estabas enterado, pero los jueces decidimos que la final es hoy, así que creo que Camus te buscaba para hacer un dueto contigo. Tú sabes-

-¿QUEEEEEEE?-Milo se exaltó-¿¡QUE CLASE DE SUBNORMALIDAD ES ESA!?

-Creímos que entre menos tiempo entre las semifinales y la final sería mejor para los concursantes-explicó Shaka-ya que así aún están en forma para cantar.

-Bueeeno…-se resignó Milo, quien además recordó algo-Espera, ¿Hyoga lo sabe?

-Sí-dijo Shaka-pasó por aquí hace unos 15 minutos. Dijo que iría a Japón un momento, a buscar a una tal Erii.

-Así que cantará con ella…-murmuró Milo-gracias por decirme esto, Shaka-

-Milo-dijo Shaka.

-¿Sí?

-Suerte.

Milo salió del Jardín y fue a buscar a Camus.

30 Minutos más tarde…

Se lograba escuchar una discusión desde el templo de Acuario.

-¡Diablos, Milo!-gritaba Camus-¡Ten cuidado al momento de cantar los agudos!

-¿¡Y tú cómo rayos sabes tanto de música!?

-Tomé un curso de música en Toulouse-explicó Camus-especializándome en todo tipo de música. Por eso me doy cuenta que tu voz no alcanza registros de nota tan altos.

-Bah bah-replicó Milo-esta canción nos dará la victoria.

Mientras tanto, Mu, Dohko ya rejuvenecido, Ikki y un arquitecto con sus obreros se encontraban en el coliseo, observando los planos para el nuevo escenario para la final. Los planos diseñados por Mu eran perfectos…salvo que no los tenía él.

-¿¡DONDE ESTÁN LOS PLANOS, MU!?-vociferó furioso Ikki-¡La competencia comienza en cinco horas y sin escenario no hay competencia, y sin competencia no hay público, sin público entradas vendidas, y sin entradas habrá devoluciones, y con devoluciones no hay dinero, y sin dinero, ¡NO HABRÁ PRESUPUESTO PARA LA SANGRE DE TUS ARMADURAS!

-Calmense, chicos-dijo Shaka, quien acababa de llegar con un papel en la mano-acabo de encontrar este papel garabateado a las afueras del coliseo.

Shaka le entregó a Mu el papel, quien confirmó que eran sus planos, los cuales estaban garabateados por caricaturas de Saori en poses de victoria.

-Esa…-maldijo Mu por lo bajo-Me tomó horas hacerlo, no creo terminarlo en 5.

-Tendremos que improvisar-dijo Shaka-yo haré los planos. Mu, dame un lápiz.

-Shaka-dijo Mu, quien veía como Shaka dibujaba los planos-¿No crees que deberías abrir los ojos para ver cómo estás dibujando los planos?

-No molestes, Mu.-dijo Shaka, quien seguía dibujando.

-Shaka-dijo Ikki, resignado-Estás dibujando en la mesa de trabajo del arquitecto.

Shaka abrió los ojos y efectivamente, estaba dibujando en la mesa en lugar de en el papel que había desplegado Mu en la mesa.

-Oops.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Tokyo, Hyoga fue al orfanato de Miho para buscar a Erii, a la cual encontró con unos niños jugando a la ronda. La rubia lo vio y fue directo hacia él estampándole un beso en los labios.<p>

-¡Amorcito!-dijo Erii-¿Me extrañaste? Yo te extrañé mucho, te estuve esperando. Por cierto, ¡te vi en Sanctuary Idol! ¡Suerte en la final, mi amor!

-Ehm…linda…-balbuceó Hyoga-yo…, bueno, yo…quiero hacer un dueto contigo.

El Cisne tuvo que cargar a una emocionada y desmayada Erii que no pudo aguantar tanta emoción de su parte. Diez minutos más tarde, Erii despertó. Ella observó el interior de un templo griego, que por alguna razón olía a viejo.

-Mi hielito de pasión, ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Erii.

-Estamos en el templo de Libra-respondió Hyoga-¡Y no me digas hielito de pasión!

-Lo siento, mi cisne de amor-dijo la melosa Erii, dejando a Hyoga al borde del estrés.

-Amor, hay que practicar, ¿sí?-propuso Hyoga.

-Está bien-dijo Erii-¿Qué cantaremos, mi rubio bombón?

-Cantaremos…-Hyoga susurró la canción al oído de Erii, la cual se ruborizó.

-¡Eres el mejor, mi romántco iceberg!-Erii dio saltitos de emoción-¡Qué lindo que cantemos mi canción favorita!

-No hay de qué, amor-dijo Hyoga-pero, ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme con tus nombrecitos?

* * *

><p>A una hora de la final de Sanctuary Idol, Shaka terminó los planos. Los obreros se habían puesto a jugar al fútbol junto a Aioria, Ikki, MM, Aldebarán y Dohko fuera del coliseo, mientras que el arquitecto y Mu se preguntaban cómo rayos construirían el escenario diseñado por Shaka en una hora, cuando de repente aparecieron Seiya, Shiryu y Shun.<p>

-¿Cómo van con la construcción del escenario?-preguntó inocentemente Shun.

-Como verás, Shun-dijo Mu, con una venita en la sien-¡NO HEMOS CONSTRUIDO NADA! ¡USA TUS OJOS!

-Relájate, Mu-dijo Shiryu-¿Por qué no usas tu telequinesis para acelerar la construcción y los chicos ayudamos a los obreros a trabajar también?

-No me parece mala idea.-dijo el arquitecto, sorprendido al escuchar eso. Shaka sonrió. Sus planos hechos improvisadamente habían sido perfectos.

-Entonces…-dijo Seiya-¡A trabajar!

Shun salió del Coliseo para llamar a los dorados, a su hermano y a los obreros, los cuales continuaban jugando fútbol. En ese preciso momento se cobró una falta en contra del equipo de Ikki y Dohko, y el Fénix se dispuso a cobrar el tiro libre. El japonés estiró los brazos, separó las piernas y respiró fuerte, dispuesto a anotar como siempre veía en la televisión a su ídolo, el cual llevaba su número favorito, 7.

-Veamos-dijo Dohko sacando un barómetro y una enorme cinta métrica, y empezó a medir-la distancia entre Ikki y la portería es de 24 metros, el barómetro me indica que la dirección del viento es el sur, es decir, la dirección del arco…según mis cálculos…Ikki sólo debe patear.

-¡Vamos hermano!-gritó Shun unos metros detrás de la portería, resguardada por MM.

-¡Vamos, Alde!-gritó Aioria-¡Pita el tiro libre!

Ikki disparó. El disparo fue bueno, sin embargo se desvió un poco por arriba e impactó en la cabeza de Shun, el cual cayó tres metros atrás de su posición anterior. El Fénix corrió hacia su hermanito para ver si estaba consciente.

-¡Rayos Ikki!-gritó MM-Te cargaste a uno de los presentadores.

-Uhhh-dijo Shun-¿Estoy en el espacio? Veo estrellitas…

-Se recuperará-dijo Aioria, quien revisó sus signos vitales-Pero no creo que con lo aturdido que está deba presentar la final del show, y él era el más carismático de todos…

-¡Oye!-gritó MM-¡Yo también soy carismático!

-Y sádico, cruel, entre otras cosas-dijo Ikki, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Da igual-dijo el de Cáncer-yo encontraré el reemplazo para Shun.

-Pues te apuras-dijo Shaka, quien salía del Coliseo, ya que se preguntaba por qué Shun tardaba tanto-porque los necesito a todos dentro del Coliseo para construir mis planos, y quedan 50 minutos para el inicio de la final. Vengan todos.

Todos excepto MM entraron al Coliseo, y el de Cáncer pensó en un buen reemplazo.

-Veamos…-dijo MM-Alde, Shaka y Mu son los jueces, Shura no sirve para este trabajo, Aioros, Saga, Kanon y Shion volverán para el show y los demás están construyendo el escenario, así que no tendré tiempo de instruirlos en el mundo de la presentación de shows…eso me deja a…oh, cielos.

* * *

><p>En el Templo de Piscis…<p>

-¿Quién dice que quiero ser presentador?-preguntó Afrodita intentando mostrar una falsa imagen del no interesado frente a MM; sin embargo, él se moría por presentar la final.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que ir a la AEPA, Mu me la recomendó, y no sé cómo yo no conocía su existencia-dijo MM, rindiéndose.

-Sabes…creo que presentar no sería mala idea-dijo Afrodita-¿Empezamos ya?

-Tenemos que ser entretenidos para la noche de hoy…-dijo MM-vamos a ver qué podemos hacer-el de Cáncer salió del templo junto a Afrodita en dirección a Rodorio-por cierto, Afrodita-MM lo miró con una sonrisa burlona-¿Tú te morías por esto, cierto?

-Cállate.

Pasada media hora, el escenario ya estaba casi terminado. Los obreros y los guerreros atenienses cargaban bloques de mármol o unían partes de columnas y las transportaban a su respectivo lugar, mientras que Mu y Shaka daban las instrucciones del caso y ayudaban un poco con telequinesia.

-No pensé que el escenario quedara tan bien y fuera construido en tan poco tiempo-dijo el arquitecto-¿No les interesaría tener un trabajo a medio tiempo conmigo? Ganaríais bien.

-No gracias-dijo Shaka-No estamos interesados en otro trabajo.

-Está bien-dijo el arquitecto, quien se fue a convencer a otros Santos de Athena.

-¡Listo!-dijeron Shaka y Mu-Creo que hemos terminado, chicos. Ahora, por favor, vayan a establecer la taquilla y empiecen a dejar entrar a la gente.

En los camerinos establecidos en la zona subterránea del Coliseo, Milo y Camus se preparaban.

-¿Estás listo, amigo mío?-dijo Milo, el cual se notaba nervioso, tanto que las manos le temblaban.

-He de ser sincero contigo, Milo-dijo Camus-Estoy emocionado. Esta canción es mi favorita, no puedo creer que la eligieras por mí.

-Es **nuestra** canción favorita, Camus-dijo Milo, quien esbozó una sonrisa-Es hora de ganar el título, amigo.

En otro camerino instalado en el mismo lugar, Hyoga y Erii se preparaban para su increíble dueto.

-Amor, estoy por salir-dijo Erii, quien se encontraba en la caseta, poniéndose la ropa escogida para la función.

-Claro-dijo el Cisne-sal ya, me muero por verte.

Erii salió de la caseta, y su vestido dejó a Hyoga con la boca abierta, aparte del rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

-Mi reina…-dijo Hyoga-te ves increíblemente genial. Te amo, y no importa si ganemos o perdamos, siempre te amaré.

-Awwwww, yo también, Hyoga-respondió Erii, quien lo besó apasionadamente.

En ese momento, Shiryu entró al camerino, quien no se fijó a tiempo que Erii y Hyoga se estaban besando.

-Hyoga, ¿estás-el Dragón se dio cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo a los tórtolos quienes, desafortunadamente para él, no le prestaban atención. Shiryu se aclaró la garganta, y Hyoga y Erii se separaron y lo miraron, sorprendidos y ruborizados.

-¿Pasa algo, Shiryu?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Nada, sólo venía a preguntarte si te sentías bien-explicó Shiryu-pero creo que estáis perfecto-el Dragón le sonrió a la pareja-Suerte, Hyoga. La competencia empieza en 20 minutos. Los chicos te apoyaremos.-Shiryu salió del camerino, dejando al Cisne con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>En la entrada al coliseo, Ikki, Aioria y Seiya estaban revisando los boletos de entrada de la gente a quienes vendieron los boletos días atrás por todo Rodorio e incluso Atenas. Ellos habían montado 3 taquillas y pasaban dificultades para permitir el pase a tanta gente.<p>

-¡Por Athena!-dijo Seiya-¿Cuántas entradas se vendieron?

-Calculo unas 1500-dijo Ikki-sí que las ampliaciones al Coliseo pedidas por Shion valieron la pena.

-Bueno, muchachos-dijo Aioria, quien atendía a una familia que quería entrar-menos charla y más acción.

-Ok ok-dijo Ikki con desgano y continuó controlando las entradas.

Luego de que todas las personas entraron, Ikki, Aioria y Seiya fueron junto a los demás Santos para ver el concurso desde las dos primeras filas, reservadas para ellos. El Coliseo había quedado espectacular: nadie hubiera esperado una tal genialidad de parte de Shaka. El escenario era de estilo griego, con columnas alrededor formando un círculo al centro del escenario, desde el cual partía una pasarela (también perteneciente al escenario) de tal manera que los concursantes también pudieran estar cerca al público , ya que el escenario estaba a cuatro metros de distancia de la zona VIP, la cual consistía en grandes sofás semicirculares con mesas repletas de comida y bebida; mientras que la zona normal, a diez metros del escenario, consistía en cómodas butacas colocadas de tal manera que la gente también pudiera levantarse y disfrutar del concierto con normalidad; y de la zona de los jueces, cuya mesa estaba al final de la pasarela, un poco más elevada que el escenario. Sin embargo, lo más destacable del escenario, la llamada "cereza del pastel" por el mismo Shaka, eran el escorpión carmesí y el cisne blanco que colgaban del techo, cuyos colores brillaban al contacto con los reflectores que se movían a diferentes ángulos. En cada una de las estatuas se encontraban marcadas las estrellas que formaban la constelación (las 15 de Escorpio y las 9 de Cygnus) y brillaban con gran intensidad. También se habían colocado reflectores en diferentes puntos del Coliseo para una buena iluminación. Ya eran las 8 pm en Grecia y todo estaba listo: El público ya estaba dentro, la zona VIP llena, los camarógrafos responsables de la transmisión por señal abierta ya listos, los jueces en su respectiva mesa y los presentadores esperaban ya la señal de inicio del camarógrafo principal, la cual no tardó mucho.

Las luces se apagaron, y un reflector apuntó al centro del escenario, donde Afrodita y MM estaban parados.

-¡Bienvenidos a todos!-gritó MM-¡Hoy es la gran final del concurso de canto más entretenido del año, SANCTUARY IDOL!

Los vítores y gritos del público no se hicieron esperar. La gente echaba porras, y los Santos de Athena ya estaban apostando por quién sería el ganador.

-Apuesto que gana Hyoga-decían a voces los de bronce allí presentes (Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya, Shun estaba descansando en el templo de Virgo viendo la competición por TV junto a los de plata, los otros 5 de bronce y las amazonas).

-¡Que estáis diciendo! Milo ganará.-vociferaban los de oro ahí presentes, quienes eran Aioria, Aioros, Kanon, Saga y Shura.

-¿Os queréis callar?-se quejaba Shion-¡Por Athena, que sóis todos amigos, no rivalicen! Aunque por supuesto que Milo ganará.

-Ay Shion, Hyoga tiene más talento, supéralo-dijo Dohko.

-Dohko, no me contradigas, soy tu Patriarca-dijo Shion, quien empezaba a irritarse.

-"Ay Dohko, ay no me contradigas, ay que soy tu Patriarca"-Dohko consiguió imitar y ridiculizar a un irritado Shion, y los Santos ahí presentes estallaron en risas.

-Dohko, no me provques empezar una guerra de Mil Días…-amenazó Shion.

-No tengo problemas con eso-dijo Dohko, quien fue tomado sorpresivamente de la camiseta por Shion y se tele-transportaron, desapareciendo bajo la mirada atónita del resto de Santos.

-Bueeeno…-dijo Kanon-¿Qué tal si apostamos quién gana la batalla entre Dohko y Shion?

Los Santos de Athena empezaron las apuestas por la batalla, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Afrodita, quien se encaminó hacia la pasarela con dirección a la mesa de los jueces.

-¡Y ahora, aquí están los jueces!-gritó el de Piscis, señalando a la mesa del jurado, donde estaban sentados Shaka, quien vestía un terno de color azul oscuro; Mu, quien vestía un terno de color verde esmeralda, y a Aldebarán, quien vestía un terno de color negro. Afrodita se acercó a la mesa de los jueces.

-Y bien, Shaka-preguntó Afrodita-¿Qué se siente ser juez en la final?

-Muy bien-dijo el hindú-Les deseo lo mejor a los concursantes.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Afrodita-Y ahora…-se dirigió a Mu-Mu, ¿A quién pones como favorito para esta final?

-Bueno…-dijo Mu-yo también fui participante, y por azares del destino ahora soy juez-risas del público-pero yo he escuchado a Milo y a Hyoga cantar, y la verdad es que no veo a ninguno de los dos superior al otro.

-Si tú lo dices, debe ser cierto-dijo Afrodita-Y Alde… ¿Serás blando con los finalistas o tratarás de exigirles lo mejor para esta gran final?

-Espero que den lo mejor-dijo Aldebarán-La gente quiere espectáculo-se escuchan vitoreos del público, especialmente de los Santos en la zona VIP.

-Y bueno…-dijo Afrodita, regresando a su lugar, junto a MM, quien comenzó a hablar-Es hora de elegir a qué participante va primero.

Cuando MM dijo esto, las estatuas del cisne y del escorpión se apagaron. Medio minuto después, la estatua del escorpión se encendió.

-La estatua del escorpión se ha encendido-dijo MM-eso significa que… ¡Milo de Escorpio y su mejor amigo, Camus de Acuario, cantarán ahora!

* * *

><p>Al escuchar estas palabras, Milo se puso pálido. El no esperaba cantar primero, los nervios irían principalmente a él, y eso sería su perdición. De repente, una mano tocó su espalda. Milo volteó esperando ver a Camus, sin embargo su discípulo estaba ahí.<p>

-Hyoga…-dijo Milo.

-Milo…-dijo Hyoga-es tu turno. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, por Camus. Él incluso rechazó apoyarme a mí por ti, está seguro de que la victoria es casi tuya. Sé que lo harás increíble, pero tampoco creas que me dejaré vencer-Hyoga le sonrió-Ahora, corre y haz gritar a todos de emoción, tío.

A Milo le salió una lágrima y abrazó al Cisne. Hyoga le devolvió el abrazo y le hizo señas a Camus para que llevara a Milo al escenario.

-Milo, vamos-dijo Camus-es el momento.

Milo se secó las lágrimas de felicidad y se fue con Camus. En el camino a la plataforma que los haría ascender al escenario, Milo miró a Camus.

-¿Es cierto que rechazaste a Hyoga para poder apoyarme?-preguntó Milo a su mejor amigo.

-En teoría-explicó Camus-fui a tu templo a buscarte, pero no estabas. Supuse que ya tenías pareja y estabas ya practicando, así que fui a ver a Hyoga, pero él me dijo que yo debía ayudarte a ti, porque yo era el único amigo en el que tú confiabas con tu vida, y además me dijo que posiblemente aún no tenías pareja, así que fui a Acuario a ver si estabas ahí…pero llegaste unos minutos después que yo…

Camus iba a continuar la explicación cuando Milo lo abrazó de repente.

-Te quiero, Camus-dijo Milo-gracias.

-No es nada, amigo.

Ambos alcanzaron las plataformas y se colocaron ahí. Las plataformas subieron, dejando a ambos impactados por el escenario y la multitud. También vieron a sus compañeros dorados, quienes habían hecho pancartas mientras habían estado discutiendo con los de bronce, que contenían frases como: "Milo, campeón de Sanctuary Idol" o "¡Milo, mi amigo, jamás será vencido!"

-Y díganme, muchachos-dijo MM-¿Qué nos cantaréis hoy?

-_Love will save the day_, de Boyzone-dijo Milo, vestido con un terno de color negro, con una camisa de color negra y una corbata negra con rayas diagonales blancos, mientras que Camus, quien llevaba un terno negro y una camisa blanca y una corbata igual a la de Milo, saludaba a los jueces a lo lejos. Los vítores de la gente se dejaron escuchar, esa canción parecía ser querida por el público.

-Entonces…-dijo Afrodita-¡Aquí van Milo y Camus, cantando _Love will save the day_, de Boyzone!

Las luces se apagaron, y cuando empezó la música, los reflectores enfocaron a Milo, quien empezó a cantar.

-"_Cheers, to the broken hearts…"_

Más de un grito de mujer se escuchó por todo el Coliseo, Milo y Camus se apoyaban en las notas vocales que el otro no podía llegar, y la canción se escuchaba en una armonía perfecta. Saga y Aioros estaban abrazados mientras Aioria y Kanon los miraban con una cara de incomodidad.

-"_Pass around the bottle…"_-Aioros y Saga cantaban tan motivados como fanáticas en concierto de boyband.

Ya casi por terminar la canción, Shura se percató de algo extraño.

-¡Miren!-Shura señaló hacia una montaña alta, parecida a Star Hill-¿No son Dohko y Shion?

Todos, excepto Saga y Aioros, quienes seguían cantando, miraron hacia allá. En efecto, Shion y Dohko luchaban en Star Hill y generaban destellos de luz parecidos a fuegos artificiales dorados que calzaban a la perfección con la presentación de Camus y Milo.

En Star Hill…

-¡Ríndete, Shion!-gritó Dohko.

-¡Ni hablar!-respondió Shion-¡Stardust Revolution!

-Bueeeno…-respondió el de Libra-¡Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!

De regreso al escenario, Milo y Camus ya entonaban la última frase de la canción.

_-"Sing lalalalalalala love will save the day."_-dicha esta última frase, los ataques de Dohko y Shion justo acababan de colisionar creando fuegos artificiales (y a la par destruyendo Star Hill) que le dieron a la presentación de los dorados un gran final y todo el público ovacionaba a ambos con gran pasión, mientras que el de Acuario y el de Escorpio se abrazaban.

-Es momento de que los jueces den sus puntajes-dijo Afrodita-si fuerais tan amables…

Shaka, Mu y Aldebarán elevaron su cosmos y dibujaron números con la ayuda de estelas doradas de su cosmo, formando tres números: 4 (Shaka), 4 (Mu) y 5 (Aldebarán).

-Y he olvidado decir-avisó MM-¡que el público también podrá votar!

De la parte de atrás de cada butaca en la zona económica apareció una pantalla con los números del 1 al 5.

-Sólo deben presionar un número, y puntuarán a Milo-dijo Afrodita.

El público comenzó a votar, y luego de terminadas las votaciones, Milo y Camus volvieron a los camerinos. El escorpión carmesí se apagó y en su lugar el cisne blanco comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad.

-Es hora, Erii-dijo Hyoga, al ver por el televisor del camerino que era su turno.

Ambos fueron por el camino que tomaron Camus y Milo para ir a las plataformas. Ellos ascendieron y vieron una multitud viva, la cual seguía eufórica por la increíble presentación de Milo. Hyoga traía una camisa blanca suelta, la cual junto a los jeans grises y las deportivas blancas le daban un aspecto muy a su gusto. Erii traía una blusa del mismo color que Hyoga y una falda negra corta y pegada que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas. La chica estaba usando tacones negros altos que le hacían ver increíble. Los Santos de Bronce le echaban porras a Hyoga, quien al ver a sus amigos dándole muestras de apoyo sonrió y les saludó.

-Hemos aquí a la parejita contrincante a la que ya hemos visto-dijo Afrodita-¡El amor! ¿Qué nos vais a cantar, tórtolos?

-_If I never see your face again_, de Maroon 5-dijo Erii, sonriente.

-Pero esa canción va sobre una pelea de pareja-dijo Afrodita-¿No tienen problema con eso?

-Para nada-dijo Hyoga-además, la elegí porque es una de las canciones favoritas de Erii.

Un gran "Awww" se escuchó desde el público, y a lo lejos, en una de las filas de atrás de la zona normal, se veía a una pareja discutiendo.

-¿Por qué no eres como él?-gritaba la muchacha-¡Él si es tierno!

-Mira-dijo el chico, algo incómodo-te traje aquí, no te quejes.

-Ok-respondió la chica, quien se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina-"_Ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa, despídete de tu PlayStation."_

-Entonces…-dijo MM-¡Hyoga y Erii nos cantarán _If I never see your face again_!

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y luego se encendieron para dejar ver a Hyoga, el cual empezó a mirar al punto donde estaba Erii.

-_"Now as the summer fades…"_-Hyoga bailaba mientras cantaba, y siempre señalaba al lugar de Erii. En cierta parte de la canción el reflector que iluminaba a Hyoga se apagó y otro se encendió, iluminando a Erii.

-_"Now you've gone…"_-Erii hacía lo mismo que Hyoga, bailar mientras cantaba y señalar al punto donde estaba su pareja. Justo antes del coro, todos los reflectores se iluminaron y se vio a ambos, que empezaron a cantar el coro al mismo tiempo.

Desde la zona VIP, los Santos miraban la presentación anonadados. La forma en la cual parecía que la presentación era una discusión de pareja, sumado al hecho de la letra de la canción, hacía ver la presentación como algo sublime. Además, todos los de bronce se sintieron incómodos cuando en cierta parte de la canción Hyoga se desabrochó la camisa y enseñó los pectorales a Erii y al público, ganándose vítores femeninos y risas de los de Oro que estaban en el público. Ya casi al final de la canción, Hyoga y Erii se acercaron más uno al otro.

-"_If I never see your face again, I don't mind…"-_Hyoga tomó de la cintura a Erii y la pegó a él, justo cuando la canción terminaba, y la besó. Los vítores brillaron por su alto volumen, y los de bronce aplaudían con emoción.

-Hyoga tiene la victoria asegurada-sentenció Ikki.

-Eso lo veremos, dijo Shura-¡Miren! ¡Los puntajes!

En ese momento, los jueces dieron el veredicto. 4 de Shaka, 5 de Mu y 5 de Aldebarán. Luego el público procedió a votar. Camus y Milo llegaron al escenario y se posicionaron al lado de Hyoga y Erii.

-¡Wow!-dijo Kanon-Con un punto de diferencia todo puede estar ya definido…esperemos que el público tenga buen gusto y haya puntuado mejor a Milo.

De repente, las luces del escenario se apagaron, y un reflector apuntó a una copa en el centro del escenario. La copa era dorada, con incrustaciones de esmeralda en las asas, y el escudo de Athena grabado en la copa y debajo de ella estaban grabadas las palabras _Είδωλο Πρωταθλητής Ιερού_ (Campeón de Sanctuary Idol). Ésta empezó a levitar, y del interior de la copa salieron un cheque y dos boletos de viaje. La gente observaba el espectáculo maravillado, y Mu se percató de algo.

-_"Un momento…"_-pensó Mu-_"Ni MM ni Afrodita pueden usar telequinesis, entonces…"_-Mu hizo un gesto de desaprobación-MM y Afrodita, ya se las verán conmigo.

Detrás del escenario, un hombre con cabello celeste miraba cómo un niño pequeño de cabellos rojizos levantaba la copa con su poder de telequinesis mientras el peliazul le daba órdenes.

-Así es, Kiki-decía MM-ahora, regrésala a su sitio.

Cuando Kiki la regresó, se escucharon vítores del público desde el otro lado del escenario. MM y Afrodita se prepararon para volver al escenario.

-Toma tu caramelo-dijo MM-y 50 dólares.

-Gracias, Señor MM-dijo Kiki con una sonrisa y se sentó donde estaba a comer su caramelo.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y se encendieron cuatro, las cuales iluminaban a ambas parejas de competidores, a la copa y a los presentadores, quienes empezaron a hablar.

-¡Bueno, querido público!-dijo Afrodita-¡Es hora de conocer al campeón! En esta pantalla-una pantalla bajó desde la parte superior del escenario, la cual se encendió y mostró los puntajes de ambos competidores (13 para Milo y 14 para Hyoga)-veremos los actuales puntajes de los competidores que fueron dados por los jueces, y ahora ¡Veremos el puntaje del público!

De repente, ambos números desaparecieron de la pantalla.

-Veamos el puntaje de Hyoga-dijo MM.

De repente, un 3 apareció en la pantalla, el cual luego desapareció para dar paso al 17 que fue el puntaje total de Hyoga.

-Vamos Milo…-decían los dorados, que habían apostado una semana de trabajos forzados con los de bronce por ver quién era el ganador.

-Ahora…-dijo Afrodita-el puntaje de Milo.

La pantalla se oscureció, y un 5 brillante apareció en la pantalla. El 5 se sumó al puntaje de Milo se sumó a su puntaje anterior, dando un total de 18, que se mostró en la pantalla.

-¡PERO QUE FINAL!-gritó MM-¡MILO DE ESCORPIO ES EL CAMPEÓN DE SANCTUARY IDOL!

Milo no lo podía creer. Él había ganado, él era el campeón. A lo primero que atinó fue a abrazar a Camus, quien, también emocionado, le devolvió el abrazo. Hyoga se acercó a Milo, y le dio un abrazo de felicitación. En el Coliseo se empezó a escuchar la canción "We are the champions" de Queen, y confeti de color dorado y rojo cayó del techo del escenario.

-¡Milo, toma tu trofeo!-dijo MM, dándole el trofeo a Milo-¡Al primer lugar, obtenido por Milo, se le regala 20000 dólares y dos pasajes todo pagado a Rio de Janeiro, Brasil para ver la final de la Copa Mundial!

-¡Y para el segundo lugar…!-dijo Afrodita, extendiéndole un sobre a Hyoga-¡Un viaje todo pagado a Cuzco, Perú!

Milo y Camus se pusieron en el centro del escenario, cada uno cogiendo la copa de un asa, y la levantaron.

-¡SOMOS CAMPEONES!-gritaron ambos, mientras que el público vitoreaba y los de Oro les recordaban a los de Bronce la apuesta.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida-dijo Milo-nada malo podría pasar hoy…

-En eso te equivocas, mi querido Milo…-dijo una voz femenina.

De repente, una bomba de humo estalló en el escenario.


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran mangaka Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

-¿¡Qué sucede!?-gritó Milo, quien tosía por el humo que había cubierto ya todo el Coliseo.

-Muahahahahaha-rio una voz femenina, mientras el humo se disipaba con la ayuda de un ventilador gigante que se había instalado en el escenario por alguna emergencia. Luego de que se disipara el humo, los Santos se pusieron fríos: Saori estaba parada en el centro del escenario.

-¿Creían que podrían deshacerse de mí?-dijo Saori-estaban muy equivocados, muahahaha. ¡Así que en venganza, no podrán evitar que yo empiece a cantar! ¡Tatsumi, la música!

El mayordomo, quien había tomado control del cuarto musical detrás del escenario, asintió en respuesta.

-¡Allí va, señorita!-dijo el calvo.

Saori sacó un micrófono y empezó a cantar _Like a Virgin, _de Madonna, y los Santos y el público escucharon el peor canto femenino del universo. Los jueces cayeron al suelo con dolores en el tímpano, y se desmayaron al estar muy cerca, al igual que Milo, MM y los otros en el escenario.

Desde la zona VIP, los Santos se tapaban los oídos y caían al suelo debilitados por el canto de Saori

-Ah no-dijo Saga, furioso-A esta la envío a Otra Dimensión.

Saga estaba listo para emplear su ataque cuando su gemelo lo detuvo.

-¡Saga, no seas tonto!-le reprendió Kanon-Si la enviamos a Otra Dimensión, ella puede salir de allí y acusarnos con Shion…y castigados de por vida. Tengo una idea.

Kanon se tele transportó a Rodorio y compró dos carretas llenas de tomates. Se volvió a tele transportar al Coliseo, específicamente a la zona del público. Kanon se paró enfrente del público, quien gritaba insultos a Saori mientras se tapaban los oídos.

-¡GENTE!-vociferó Kanon al público-¡SI QUIEREN PARAR ESTA TORTURA, TOMEN CADA UNO UN TOMATE Y ACABEN CON LA QUE ESTÁ CANTANDO!

El público se abalanzó sobre las carretas, tomaron cada uno un tomate y se acercaron al escenario, empezando a lanzar tomates a Saori, quien al percatarse de eso, trató de evadirlos y de seguir cantando.

-¡SHION!-vociferó Saori, airada-¡VEN A PROTEGERME, SHIOOOOOON!

Desde las ruinas de lo que era Star Hill, un peliverde y un pelimarrón se levantaron de los escombros al escuchar la voz de Saori.

-Diablos…-dijo Shion-debo ir.

Shion se tele transportó al escenario, donde vio a su diosa llena de tomates aplastados. Shion empezó a reírse, hasta que vio que Saori lo miraba con una mirada asesina.

-¡DEFIÉNDEME, INÚTIL!-vociferó Saori.

Shion se plantó frente a Saori.

-¡Crystal Wall!

El muro de cristal apareció y comenzó a recibir los tomatazos lanzados por el público. Las personas en la zona VIP también cogieron tomates de otras dos carretas llenas de tomates traídos por Kanon. Los Santos también tomaron tomates, y Shura dio la orden.

-¡QUE EMPIECE LA TOMATINA, TÍOS!

Los Santos empezaron a lanzar tomates cubiertos con Cosmos para destruir el muro, el cual empezó a agrietarse poco a poco por la cantidad abismal de tomates que eran lanzados por el público y los Santos.

-Mejor me voy-dijo Shion-no quiero morir a tomatazos.

Shion se tele transportó, dejando a Saori sola e indefensa otra vez.

-¡SHIOON!-gritó Saori, quien empezó a correr fuera del Coliseo junto a Saori, mientras la gente vitoreaba el haberla echado del escenario. Shion y Dohko volvieron a aparecer, mientras Aioria usaba su cosmos para despertar a los Santos inconscientes por el canto de Saori.

-Uhhh…-murmuró Milo al despertarse-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada-dijo Aioria, con una sonrisa-ahora, celebra con tu público.

Milo y Camus se posicionaron en el escenario otra vez, dispuestos a cantar otra vez para el público, mientras los otros Santos prepararon los pirotécnicos para lanzarlos mientras los ganadores cantaban. Mientras Milo y Camus entonaban otra vez las estrofas de _Love will save the day _y el público los aplaudía y vitoreaba, sus compañeros de armas lanzaron los pirotécnicos, dándole a _Sanctuary Idol_ un final de ensueño. Ya veinte minutos más tarde, el público cargó a Milo y a Camus y los llevaron a Rodorio para la fiesta de victoria organizada por el mismo pueblo para los ganadores.

-Bueno, chicos…-dijeron Dohko y Shion a los Santos que estaban con ellos-pónganse a limpiar este desastre.

El Patriarca y el Santo de Libra se tele transportaron frente a la mirada atónita de todos allí.

-Malditos viejos-maldijo MM.

Todos empezaron a limpiar el escenario, lo cual les tomó unas horas. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, los Santos terminaron de limpiar el Coliseo y cada uno se fue a sus templos, y Shaka expulsó a todos los Santos que se quedaron dormidos ahí viendo la final de _Sanctuary Idol_ con Shun.

* * *

><p>-Y bueno niños…-Hyoga miró a los niños del orfanato, quienes lo miraban con una gran admiración-así fue como quedé subcampeón de <em>Sanctuary Idol<em>.

-Wow Hyoga, eres genial-dijo uno de los niños-¿y qué pasó en el Santuario luego del concurso?

-Bueno…-Hyoga empezó a hacer memoria-Milo repartió 5000 dólares con su grupo de los cuartos de final; Afrodita abrió una peluquería en Rodorio con el dinero que le dio Milo; MM abrió un servicio funerario en el Santuario; Seiya, Ikki y Shiryu se volvieron los mayordomos de Saga y los demás, fue muy gracioso ver como Kanon le pidió a Ikki que paseara a Geminios, el perro de Saga, y terminó mojándole los pantalones con sus "residuos líquidos"; Kanon además consiguió el récord mundial por la mejor "guerra" de tomates organizada en la historia; MM y Afrodita aparecieron desnudos al lado una pared que tenía escrita: "NO DEBO SOBORNAR A LOS DISCÍPULOS DE OTROS PARA CONSEGUIR ALGO"; Erii y yo conocimos Machu Picchu, es un bonito lugar; Milo y Camus estuvieron en la final de la Copa Mundial en Rio, y nos contaron que conocieron a los campeones, la selección de Bélgica; Saori fue encarcelada en la prisión de Atenas por el intento de boicot en el concurso, y tuvimos que liberarla. Se arrepintió de lo que hizo, y ahora todo está mejor.

-Increíble…-dijo otro niño, mientras los otros se reían y ponían muecas de asco por el asunto de Ikki y Geminios.

-Bueno, chicos-dijo Hyoga-¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco al fútbol?

-¡Sí!

Hyoga y los chicos salieron a jugar al fúbol bajo el cielo azul de Tokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...mi primer fic está terminado. No pensé terminar un fic nunca, pero aquí está. Escribirlo me generó muchas risas, y espero que a la gente que lo leyó también. Me despido, y no se olviden de comentar, tal vez esto aún no ha acabado...;)<strong>


End file.
